


Dating the Mob Boss

by RoseyR



Series: Dating the Mob Boss [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Everyone except for Makoto is part of the mob, Journalist! Makoto, M/M, Makoto wearing disguises, Makoto will do anything for his job, Mob boss! Haruka, Stripper! Makoto, bashful Makoto, mob boss! Rin, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto will do anything for his job as a journalist, from swimming with sharks to becoming part of a famous orchestra band to even dressing up as a woman, but the one thing he never thought he would do is date one of the most dangerous and wanted mob boss, Nanase Haruka.Makoto is really regretting his choices right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, guess who is writing a new one-shot story~
> 
> I had this idea for awhile and well since I don't really have that much time to write for my three main stories at the moment, I thought I could write this one-shot to any of you who are into mob au just as much as me.
> 
> I actually had this idea after reading a few Undertale AUs and one of them was a mob au and I was hook ever since. So if you're into mob stories as well as HaruMako stuff, then this is your kind of story!
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto Tachibana loves his job. He really does. It's just that whenever there is an opportunity to get a big scoop, it seems his boss will put him in a situation where his life might be in danger, or it'll just be really embarrassing.

"...Y-you want me to do what!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Don't go off the wire there Makoto, it's not that difficult, heck it's not even that dangerous," Makoto's boss, Gorou, said.

"It technically is! You want me to disguise myself as a male stripper and try to find any evidence on Iwatobi's most dangerous mob boss, Nanase Haruka, just to see if he's doing any illegal drug scandals!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Relax Makoto, it's not like this is too dangerous for you. Remember when you swam with those sharks just to see if punching a shark in a nose will scare them away is true, you got out of there without a scratch!" Gorou said.

"Barely, I almost lost my hand! By the way, thanks for telling the guys to not give me a cage that could have protected me," Makoto said sarcastically.

"We didn't have the budget to get you a cage, and they said the shark wasn't that dangerous," Gorou said.

"No, they said the shark was extremely dangerous and would attack anyone if they're not in a cage. Look...why do we even need to find any evidence on the mob? That should be the police's job, not ours," Makoto sighed.

"Makoto look, we journalists took an oath to write the truth for the people. The people deserve to know what's going on. We can't just let these people down just because we're scared. We have to do this for the people, we have to do this for the journalist code, we have to-"

"How much is the police paying you to do this?" Makoto said.

"Almost fifty thousand. a hundred thousand if we get the job done in a week," Gorou replied.

Makoto glared at him darkly, but then sighed. He knew he couldn't say no to his boss, and fifty thousand is a lot of money, he could use that money to get a better apartment, one that actually allows cats.

"Alright alright, I'll do it...just...give me the name of the location, and who I need to talk to," Makoto said.

"That a boy Makoto, and don't you worry, being a male stripper isn't that hard, all you got to do is shake your hips and do a bit of dancing with a pole, that's it," Gorou said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Makoto said. He walked out of Gorou's office and grabbed his messenger bag and coat. He left the building and headed home.

Makoto decided to stop by the local bookstore and hope to find any books that had information about mob gangs.

"Hello Makoto dear," the bookstore owner, Miho said.

"Hello Amakata-san," Makoto greeted when he entered the store.

"What brings you here? Looking for something to read or does it involve your job," Miho asked.

"Job," Makoto sighed.

"Oh dear, what is it that Gorou is making you do now?" Miho sighed.

"He wants me to get any evidence on Nanase Haruka," Makoto said when he scanned the law and crime section.

"N-nanase Haruka! You mean the number one mob boss in Iwatobi! Is he insane!?" Miho exclaimed.

"That's what I said, but you know me...I can't say no to finding a good story," Makoto chuckled dryly.

"You know Makoto, you could always work here, I still have that position open for you," Miho offered.

"Thank you Amakata-san, but like my mom use to say, you can't quit in the middle of a job, or else you're better off living a terrible life," Makoto said.

"Oh Makoto, you know it's not really failure if you quit when it's too difficult, especially if it involves your own life," Miho said.

"I know, but my pride won't let me quit. Now...do you have any books about the mob...and...possibly about being a stripper?"

"I swear...I'm going to kill that man..." Miho sighed.

"He means well," Makoto said.

"Right...like that one time you asked me for a book about how to swim with sharks without the protection of a cage," Miho said.

"At least I made it out alive," Makoto chuckled dryly.

"Right, well let me see if I have anything..." Miho started typing her computer and scrolled down for any books that could help Makoto. "Unfortunately...I have nothing that can help you defend yourself against a mob...and even if someone did try to write one...they're probably dead," Miho said.

"R-right..."

"...I do have a book that tells a story about a woman who joins the mob when she was a little girl...maybe that could help," Miho suggested.

"Guess it's worth a shot," Makoto said.

"Great...oh and I do have one book here on how to become a stripper...surprisingly...this has been one of the most sold books I have...you're just lucky I had the last copy," Miho said.

"I don't really feel lucky, but thanks," Makoto said. Miho checked out the books and handed them to Makoto. After Makoto finished paying for the books, he said goodbye to Miho and headed home.

"Good luck Makoto...and don't get killed!" Miho shouted. Makoto felt really sick.

* * *

_The girl looked at the man she has considered to be her real father. She started to cry when the blood continued to flow out of his body._

_"Please...please don't leave me..." the girl said._

_"Heh...to think...someone would actually cry for me...I'm sorta glad that I found you at the docks....I'm actually glad I got to be a father to you...I'm sorry if it was difficult...but...I hope you will continue to see me as a good person."_

_"I forgive you...please...please...please don't die!" the girl screamed._

_The girl held onto the man's hand, she would never let this hand go. She needed him. She didn't care if he murdered people for a living. She didn't care about the illegal things he did. She just wanted him to be alive. She wanted him to be like a father to her. She wanted to-_

Makoto stopped reading. He sighed. There was only a few pages left and he already knew that the book wasn't going to give him any real information about mobsters. In fact, the majority of the book mainly talked about the relationship between the woman and the mob boss, and any actual mobster like things were very vague or not actually accurate. He will give it to the author for making a touching book, but it wasn't really helpful at all.

Makoto put down the book on the coffee table and picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. He turned on the television to keep his mind at ease.

_"Breaking news, Nanase's gang has once again murdered many people at a local pizza restaurant, the remaining survivors were so shocked or were rushing out the restaurant that they didn't get a clear view of what happened or why Nanase's gang was at the pizza restaurant in the first place. We do have one of the employees here who was talking to one of the gang members. Can you please tell us what happened?"_

_"Y-yeah, so....they were actually there to pick up a pizza they ordered. I had no idea it was them until they came in here and said they were picking up the pizza, I was so shocked and scared, b-but I did my job and was about to hand them the pizza. I was in the back to get their pizza when suddenly I started hearing screaming and gunfire. I was so scared that I continued hiding in the back."_

_"I see, what happened after that?"_

_"Well when the shooting stopped, I carefully walked back to the front and saw all those bodies...I...I didn't know what to think...I was...I was shocked...I think I even saw one of my coworkers among the dead people...one of the gang members saw me and...he took the pizza and gave me the money."_

_"Did he say anything to you?"_

_"...He said...'thank you. Have a nice day.'"_

_"I see. Well there you have it, is there no end to the terror of Nanase's gang? When will this time of fear and death end? More to come in the future"_

Makoto turned off the television. He didn't want to see that at all. He was seriously dreading this new mission of his. Why couldn't his job just allow him to interview the elderly, or get a scoop about cute kittens? Makoto closed his eyes for a couple of seconds then looked at the stripper book that was on the coffee table.

"...Better start reading this," Makoto sighed. He picked up the book and started to learn a few things about being a stripper.

* * *

The next day, Makoto was suppose to be meeting someone named Hinata, who owns the strip club, but is also one of the dancers. Makoto felt very uncomfortable for doing this, but if it means getting a scoop about Nanase, then so be it.

Makoto took a deep breath and walked into the club. He was greeted by a bouncer who looked at him and asked for his id. Makoto pulled out his id and the bouncer nodded and let him through.

Makoto scanned the area and realized there weren't that many people in here.

"Hey, it's very early in the day, if you want to see my dancers, come back at the usual hours," a small woman said.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm actually here to see the owner," Makoto said.

"That would be me, what's your business? Unless you're here to see some private lap dances from one of my good looking fellows," Hinata said.

"W-why do you assume I'm into guys!?" Makoto blushed.

"Well...you just scream 'I swing the other way' and you did came on the day it's ladies/gay night, so only my male dancers are performing today, if you want to see my ladies, come back tomorrow, but if you want to see both, come on Friday," Hinata said.

"Wait...this is a mix strip club?" Makoto asked.

"Course, I don't discriminate on gender or sexuality, but I am right that you're gay, right?"

"Eh...close...bisexual," Makoto blushed.

"Dang, I'm always terrible at guessing when it comes to bisexuals," Hinata sighed.

"R-right...but...back to business...um...I don't know if my boss mentioned it, but...um...could you...um...would you-"

"Your boss asked me to hire you as one of my strippers so you can get a scoop on Nanase, right?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yeah," Makoto said.

"Well here's my answer. No," Hinata said. She was about to walk away, but Makoto stopped her.

"W-wait a minute! W-what do you mean?" Makoto said.

"Look kid, I tried telling your boss that I wasn't going to agree to this. It's way too dangerous for someone as sweet looking as you, besides...you don't want to mess with someone like Nanase. Heck, I don't even know how your boss knew that Nanase and his gang comes to this place once in awhile," Hinata said.

"Please...I need to do this," Makoto said.

"My answer is final. No. Don't be stubborn kid...I already have to deal with someone who is very stubborn. Actually, I have to deal with two people who are stubborn, and I don't want you to make that into three," Hinata huffed.

"I could do anything else! I could be a bartender!" Makoto said.

"Already have one," Hinata said.

"I could mop the floors," Makoto said.

"All my dancers mop floors, it's part of the fair chores agreement we have," Hinata said.

"I could..I could-"

"Look kid, my answer is final. Now leave before I make your pretty little face into something very ugly," Hinata said sternly. Even though she was smaller than Makoto, and she had to be on her tip toes just to get her face close to Makoto, Makoto could see her intimidating eyes, one that's yellow, and one that's red. Makoto slowly nodded and backed away.

"Hope we have an understanding kid, now get out of here, I got to be ready for lunch hour-" suddenly, and loud scream was heard at the bar. Both Makoto and Hinata looked at the bar and saw that the female bartender had her hair being grabbed by someone who was obviously drunk.

"Come on dolly, just a kiss," the man said.

"H-Hinata-chan!" the bartender screamed.

"Yamada! I'm coming!" Hinata sprinted towards the bar and tried to stop the man. "Hey! That is not allowed in my club!" Hinata shouted.

"Fuck off!" the man hit Hinata in the face and she fell on the ground.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Yamada shrieked.

The man was about to hit Yamada, but Makoto quickly stopped the man's arm.

"Sorry, but hitting people like that is very distasteful," Makoto said. He swung his legs and kicked the mans at his legs and caused him to fall on the ground. Makoto then grabbed his arms and pushed his head on the ground. "Quick! get rope or something," Makoto said.

"Right," Hinata ran towards the back of the stage and came out with some handcuffs. Makoto would have blushed after knowing what those handcuffs were meant for, but he had to ignore the feeling and make sure that the man wouldn't move. Hinata handcuffed the man's hands and after Makoto let him go, Hinata swung her leg and kicked the man squarely at his jaw.

"D-did you have to do that?" Makoto squeaked.

"Hey, he punched me, so I get to kick him," Hinata spatted.

"T-thank you so much! You're life saver!" Yamada said.

"Ah...it's no problem..." Makoto said.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Hinata asked.

"I read a book on all types of fighting moves when I was getting a story about fighting styles...didn't think it would come in handy," Makoto said.

"Hm...well then...since it looks like you can protect yourself...I guess you have the job," Hinata said.

"E-eh? R-really?" Makoto said.

"Yes...but don't blame me if you get into trouble...and a word of advice...don't...trust me too much...I'm not all that truthful towards you," Hinata said.

"What do you mean...by that?" Makoto asked. Hinata gave him a look and ignored his question. She walked towards the bouncer and told him to get rid of the unconscious man. She then walked towards her office.

"You'll have to excuse Hinata-chan, she can be very hostile towards new guys, but once you get to know her, she's really sweet," Yamada said.

"How so?" Makoto asked.

"...If it wasn't for her...I could be part of the stage right now...but instead...she made sure I work at the bar....she said it was more decent that way," Yamada said.

"I see...well...it'll be nice working with you for awhile," Makoto said.

Yamada looked up at him and smiled. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

It has been a few week since Makoto joined the strip club. On his first day, he was extremely embarrassed at all the gazes he was getting, but after listening to what Hinata told him, he managed to get through the entire dance routine, while ignoring all those gazes. Everyone was impressed by his moves, especially Hinata.

"Jeez...you're pretty good on the pole...you sure you never thought about being a male stripper instead of a journalist?" Hinata asked.

"A-ah...d-definitely not," Makoto blushed.

"Shame...you're a natural you know," Hinata said.

"It's only because I was following what I read on a book!" Makoto said.

"I guess...but books don't always teach you everything," Hinata smirked. Makoto blushed all day.

Even though he was doing this for a week, he still didn't see any signs of Nanase and his gang. Even Gorou was starting to think they should bail on the job.

"If he's not showing up, then forget it, we can get the fifty thousand dollars from another job offer...oh...you think you can learn to wear a hula skirt and walk across burning rocks barefooted?" Gorou asked.

"I think I'd rather stick to this one job for now...maybe he'll show up tomorrow," Makoto said.

"Alright, but walking on fire is still an option," Gorou said.

"R-right...not happening," Makoto said as he quickly got out of Gorou's office.

Makoto wouldn't say working at a strip club was that terrible. At least, not in the strip club that Hinata owns. Hinata was actually pretty caring and made sure that all or her employees got the respect and care they deserve. She even allowed Makoto to come on the days when the female dancers would be working. On those days, he would work at the bar with Yamada. He learned a lot about his new friends. Yamada and Hinata are actually best friends since middle school. Both of them are married, and that Hinata has a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Pudding happens to be her favorite, so if you're going to give her something on her birthday, give her pudding," Yamada said. The next day, Makoto gave Hinata some pudding and didn't say anything about it. He simply walked away as Hinata looked at him with surprised eyes.

Somehow, even Hinata became close to Makoto. She would even encourage Makoto that he'll see Nanase very soon.

"I just know it. Who wouldn't see a good looking guy like you?" Hinata said.

"U-um...I'm pretty sure Nanase doesn't know what I look like," Makoto pointed out.

"Even so....if I weren't married, I'd totally ask you on a date," Hinata said.

"D-don't I have a say in this, and isn't that a bit harsh on your husband?" Hinata simply shrugged and the two continued eating their lunches.

It was the end of the month, and already, Makoto felt like this was a waste of time. He didn't mind the extra pay he was getting for doing both of his jobs, even though one of them was temporary, but he knew he can't stick around to this place forever.

"Makoto, you're up," Hinata said.

"I know....but Hinata...I think I'll have to quit soon," Makoto said.

"Why? Didn't you want to get that story about Nanase and his gang?" Hinata asked.

"I do...but...it's already the end of the month...I don't think he's coming...looks like I better learn how to walk across burning rocks and how to treat burns," Makoto sighed.

"...I...I have a feeling that Nanase's gang is going to come today....he usually comes around this time..." Hinata said.

"R-really? Why didn't you say anything?" Makoto asked.

"...I told you didn't I...from the very beginning...don't trust me," Hinata said. Makoto was confused, but Hinata quickly pushed him towards the stage. Makoto looked around and spotted him. It was Nanase Haruka.

Makoto gulped and started his routine. He tried to do the meditation lessons that Hinata showed him how to do, but his mind kept wandering towards Nanase. He realized that all the customers were very nervous and weren't actually looking at him, except for Nanase. They way his blue eyes kept looking at him made Makoto feel awkward and he almost forgot his next move. Makoto tries to calm down and continue on with his dance.

After what felt like hours, Makoto quickly finished his dance and practically ran off the stage. He quickly went into the changing room and sat down on one of the chairs. He was relieved that Nanase was here, but now he's very nervous. Makoto suddenly realized he never actually had a plan on how to get info out of Nanase. Makoto groaned at his carelessness and realized he has no way of getting close to Nanase.

Suddenly, Hinata entered the room. She was looking at the ground and made sure not to look at Makoto.

"...Hinata?" Makoto said.

"...Nanase wants you to do a private lap dance for him," Hinata said.

"W-what?"

"...You heard me, now get out there and don't screw up...you want that scoop don't you? Well here's your chance," Hinata said as she grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled him to his feet. She started pulling him out of the room and towards the private room area. Makoto was getting nervous. He never did a lap dance before since Hinata always made sure he never does one, he has no idea what to do. "Just dance...like how you do on the stage...pretend there's a pole and just dance...ignoring the looks might be more difficult, but god damn it you just keep dancing," Hinata said once she felt Makoto's nervousness.

"...Hinata...thank you," Makoto said.

"...Don't thank me...especially after what I've done...Makoto...I'm sorry," Hinata said. Makoto was about to ask her what she meant, but she pushed him forward and two people were in front of him. "He's here...the one that Nanase requested," Hinata said.

"I see. Thank you Kabuki-san," the man wearing red glasses said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Hinata said. She quickly walked away and gave Makoto a sympathetic look. Makoto was very confused, but he was also very scared.

"Let's go," a shorter one said. The three started walking towards the end of the hall and Makoto continued feeling nervous. "You should consider yourself lucky! Haru-chan isn't the type to want private lap dances. He must really like your dancing from earlier," shorter man said. said.

"I'll admit, the way you move was very beautiful," the glasses man said.

"...T-thank you?" Makoto was getting really confused now.

"You're welcome, now don't keep Haruka waiting," the glasses man said. He opened the door and pushed Makoto inside. Makoto tripped and fell on his knees. The door closed behind him and after he turned his head, he saw him. The most wanted and dangerous man in Iwatobi. Nanase Haruka.

"I-it's you," Makoto cursed at himself for speaking without permission.

"...What's your name?" Nanase said.

"...T-tachibana M-Makoto," Makoto stuttered. He cursed himself once again for revealing his real name. The number one rule you shouldn't do when you're undercover.

"Makoto," Nanase said. Makoto looked at him and saw that Nanase was testing out his name on his lips. Makoto blushed at the thought that Nanase was doing such a thing. If Makoto didn't know that Nanase was a mob boss, he would actually think that Nanase was a good looking man. Beautiful even. From his lovely black hair to his stunning blue eyes that could pierce his heart and soul. Makoto wouldn't have minded asking him out on a date, but of course, he couldn't because this man could easily kill him in two seconds.

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"Hm? ...O-oh! R-right! S-sorry," Makoto said realizing he should be dancing right now instead of sitting there looking like someone begging for their life. Makoto stood up and concentrated on the music in the background. He started swinging his hips and getting lost in the music. He could feel Nanase's eyes on him, especially on his hips. Makoto has never felt more naked, even though he already feels like he's naked since he's wearing a very skimpy swim suit that barely hid his crotch.

"...Swing your hips a bit more, I want to see more of that," Nanase said.

"H-huh? U-um...sure," Makoto said. He continued swinging his hips. So far, nothing bad is happening, even though he's force to do a lap dance in front of a criminal.

"...You can talk if you want," Nanase said.

"O-oh," Makoto realized this was his chance. "U-um...what is it that you do?"

"...You're really asking that?" Nanase gave him a look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm curious as to what a guy like you do when you're not...shooting people," Makoto bit his tongue. He really needs to improve his communication skills when under pressure.

"...I like your boldness...alright I'll tell you," Nanase said.

"R-really?" Makoto looked excited.

"...I'll tell you if you come over here and sit on my lap," Nanase said.

"E-eh? You sure that's a good idea...I am a bit...bigger you know," Makoto blushed.

"Don't care...come over here," Nanase said.

"...A-alright," Makoto walked over towards Nanase and sat on his lap. He tried to be mindful of his weight so that Nanase wouldn't feel crushed, but it seems that Nanase isn't showing any signs of discomfort. If anything, it didn't look like Nanase was showing any signs of emotions at all. Must be part of his job. "S-so...are you going to tell me now about what you do?" Makoto said.

"...I will...but let's see if we can get rid of this thing here," Nanase said as he started pulling at the only article of clothing Makoto was wearing. Makoto cursed inside his head because that was the only place he kept his mini recorder hidden. He quickly stopped Nanase's hands.

"S-sorry, but I not that type of person," Makoto blushed.

"Don't care, now take it off," Nanase said.

"L-look...j-just because you're part of the mob doesn't mean I'll do as you say, besides, Hinata-san won't like it," Makoto said.

"I don't care if she doesn't like it, I do own half of this place already, so I can do whatever I want," Nanase said.

"...W-what...you...own half of the strip club? ...but...that would mean..." Suddenly, the door opened and Hinata walked in.

"...Told you not to trust me kid," Hinata said. She took out a syringe and stabbed Makoto in the neck.

"A-ah!" Makoto exclaimed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry Haru, but this kid is a journalist undercover, he was trying to get you to spill about work," Hinata said. Makoto felt his vision getting blurry.

"What the fuck! And you let him?" Nanase shouted.

"I was bored...I just didn't think...I would like him in the end..." Hinata said.

Makoto was starting to lose his senses. He felt weak.

"Shit...Rei! Nagisa! We're getting out of here, and we're taking this guy with us," Haru shouted.

"I'm coming too....let me at least get his clothes...by the way...there's a recorder in his costume," Hinata said.

"Shit." Makoto saw Nanase looking at him and reaching out for him. That was when everything went black.

* * *

Makoto felt pain on his neck and back. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was in an unknown room.

"W-where...am I?"

"...You're at Haru's hideout," a familiar voice said.

"H-hinata! ...How could you do that to me?" Makoto said sadly.

"I told you didn't I...you aren't suppose to trust me...I know I should have denied your request...but I only agreed for my own selfish reason...I'm sorry..." Hinata said.

"Hinata...please, you got to help me," Makoto begged.

"...Fine...I'll see what I can do," Hinata said, "but don't expect much, I did say I know two stubborn people, and one of them is Haru."

"Thank you," Makoto said gratefully. 

"You're seriously lucky that I like you kid," Hinata huffed. She start walking away and headed towards Haru's office.

* * *

Nanase Haruka isn't really the type that likes doing what he does, in fact, he never wanted to be a mob boss, but life tends to work in mysterious ways. Both his parents were killed by the mob when he was a baby, and suddenly, instead of the mob leaving him to die or killing him themselves, they adopted him.

Haru would be considered the luckiest person in the world, but again, life isn't always that easy.

That's why he shot his adopted father in the head when he turned eighteen. After knowing the truth of what happened to his biological family and what they were doing, he got his revenge. Though that didn't feel the empty void inside his heart. He felt nothing anymore. No remorse. No sympathy. No fear. Nothing. Maybe that's how he ended up being a mob boss himself and being the most feared man in Iwatobi, soon to become the most feared man all over Japan.

"Haru-chan! we should go visit Hinata-chan and see how she's doing," Nagisa, one of his best men and closest friend, said.

"He does have a point, it's been awhile since we last saw Hinata, we better make sure business is doing well," Rei, his adviser and another close friend, said.

"...Alright," Haru sighed. He met Hinata when she asked to open her own strip club. Usually, Haru would refuse such business propositions, but the way Hinata convince him was something he couldn't really win. In the end, both he and Hinata own a strip club, but Hinata was the one that usually did everything there, while Haru provided the money that she needed.

Haru usually visited the strip club just to check on everything, he didn't really care about the strippers on the stage, or dancers as Hinata prefers to call them. However, when he entered the club and everyone around him stopped what they were doing and became terrified, that was how he saw him.

The most beautiful dancer with brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, I think Hinata did mentioned that she has a new dancer," Nagisa said.

"I see, well he is very beautiful, I'll admit," Rei said. Haru ignored them. He simply walked towards the front of the stage and had a front row seat of this new dancer. For a split second, their eyes met. Blue to green. Haru was glad that all the other customers were to busy fearing him than being fascinated by the man's dancing.

After the new dancer finished his dance, he quickly ran behind the curtains and headed to the backstage.

"Wow, he's really good, wonder where Hinata picked him up," Nagisa said.

"Where ever she picked him up from, let's just hope he's a decent person and isn't here to exploit us," Rei said.

"No way, I'm sure that cutie is here for the money, besides, he kept dancing even though he saw Haru-chan. Usually, any new stripper would stop what they were doing once Haru comes in," Nagisa said.

"Ahem, I thought I said to call my employees dancers," Hinata came out of nowhere.

"Sorry," Nagisa said.

"...Who is he?" Haru asked.

"Why do you care...it's not like you ever cared about any of my employees before...what makes him so different?" Hinata questioned.

"...He's interesting...tell him to give me a personal lap dance," Haru said.

"H-Haruka! A-are you sure that is wise...we still don't know much about this new person...for all we know, he could be working for Rin," Rei said.

"Don't care, I want to see him. Hinata, tell him to meet me in the last private room down the hall," Haru said.

"I...alright..." Hinata hesitated. She walked away and headed towards the back.

"Are you sure you should be doing this Haruka? It's stilly very risky," Rei said.

"Yeah, and I didn't think you would ask for a lap dance, you don't usually ask for that kind of stuff," Nagisa said.

"Just make sure he comes to the room," Haru said as he walked towards the private room. Once he entered, he sat on the sofa and waited for the new guy. He wondered what his name was. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to know if he likes mackerel. He wanted to know what he looks like without that skimpy swimsuit.

After awhile, the door finally opened, and the man of his dreams fell onto his knees. It made Haru's pants slightly uncomfortable. The tall man finally looked at after the door closed, and his green eyes were even more stunning up close.

"I-it's you," the man said.

His voice was lovely. He couldn't wait to have him. "...What's your name?" Haru asked.

"T-tachibana M-Makoto," the man named Makoto said.

"Makoto," Haru tested the name out. It felt right on his lips and tongue. He wanted to say the name multiple times. He wanted this Makoto to scream out his name.

"..."

"...

"...Well?" Haru could see that Makoto was a bit nervous, but Haru didn't mind. It was adorable.

  
"Hm? ...O-oh! R-right! S-sorry," Makoto started dancing, and the way he swung his hips almost hypnotized Haru. He wanted Makoto to keep swinging his hips.

"...Swing your hips a bit more, I want to see more of that," Haru said.

"H-huh? U-um...sure," Makoto said. He continued swinging his hips. Haru really likes this man. He wanted him to only swing those hips for him and only him.

"...You can talk if you want," Haru said when he realized that the lovely man in front of him has been silent the entire time.

"O-oh," Makoto stuttered. Cute. "U-um...what is it that you do?"

"...You're really asking that?" Haru asked. He was confused. He was sure the media said what he does for a living, and even though most of those rumors are lies, it's not like it was one of his secret jobs. Haru narrowed his eyes and looked at Makoto.

"I'm sorry, but I'm curious as to what a guy like you do when you're not...shooting people," Makoto said. Haru realized that Makoto was asking him what he does when he isn't out. That must be it right? There's no way someone this cute would ask him for secrets right? Haru likes his boldness.

"...I like your boldness...alright I'll tell you," Haru said.

"R-really?" Makoto looked excited. Cute.

"...I'll tell you if you come over here and sit on my lap," Haru said. Hey, if he was going to spill his personal life, might as well get some fun out of this.

"E-eh? You sure that's a good idea...I am a bit...bigger you know," Makoto blushed.

"Don't care...come over here," Haru said. All he wanted was for this man to get closer to him.

"...A-alright," Makoto walked over towards Haru and sat on his lap. Haru almost blushed, but kept his stoic face on. He didn't want to be seen uncool around Makoto. "S-so...are you going to tell me now about what you do?" Makoto said.

"...I will...but let's see if we can get rid of this thing here," Haru said as he started pulling at the only article of clothing Makoto was wearing. Haru really wanted to see if Makoto was getting aroused as much as he was. He wanted to see if that cock of his was as lovely as the owner. Suddenly, Makoto stopped his hands

"S-sorry, but I not that type of person," Makoto blushed.

"Don't care, now take it off," Haru said sternly. Whenever Haru says he wants something, he's going to get it. That's what his mob father use to tell him. Then again, Haru did shoot him in the head when he realized he killed his real dad.

"L-look...j-just because you're part of the mob doesn't mean I'll do as you say, besides, Hinata-san won't like it," Makoto said.

"I don't care if she doesn't like it, I do own half of this place already, so I can do whatever I want," Haru said. Looks like Hinata didn't tell the newbie that he was also the owner of the club.

"...W-what...you...own half of the strip club? ...but...that would mean..." Suddenly, the door opened and Hinata walked in.

"...Told you not to trust me kid," Hinata said. She took out a syringe and stabbed Makoto in the neck.

"A-ah!" Makoto exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Haru exclaimed. Why would Hinata do this? What's going on?

"Sorry Haru, but this kid is a journalist undercover, he was trying to get you to spill about work," Hinata said. Haru's blood felt frozen. He looked at the man he was about to play with, and saw that he was losing consciousness.

"What the fuck! And you let him?" Haru shouted.

"I was bored...I just didn't think...I would like him in the end..." Hinata said. Haru really hated how she does her own things when it could lead to trouble

Haru saw that Makoto was getting close to fainting. He wanted to make sure that Makoto's head doesn't hit the ground to hard, but he knew he had to clean this mess soon. He needed to get out of here and take Makoto with him. No witnesses.

"Shit...Rei! Nagisa! We're getting out of here, and we're taking this guy with us," Haru shouted.

"I'm coming too....let me at least get his clothes...by the way...there's a recorder in his costume," Hinata said. 

"Shit." Haru really didn't want to deal with this. He quickly turned towards the man in front of him and started taking off the skimpy swimsuit. He found the small recorder and smashed it. He decided to put the swimsuit back on him.

"What's going on? Nagisa exclaimed.

"We're leaving. Take this guy into the van," Haru said.

"Eh? Woah...seriously, what happened in here!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I told you this was a terrible idea!" Rei exclaimed.

"Shut up and get going!" Haru shouted. Both Nagisa and Rei flinched, but quickly picked up Makoto and headed towards the van. Hinata was close behind them.

This was a total mess.

* * *

Haru and his gang arrived at the hideout. Nagisa and Rei carried Makoto towards a room where they usually held their victims and tied Makoto up. Haru wanted to make sure the ropes weren't too tight, but he was too upset and annoyed to say it.

"Alright, Hinata, you stay here and tell him what happened once he wakes up, we're going to discuss on what to do about him," Haru said.

"W-wait...you...you can't kill him," Hinata said.

Haru froze. He almost forgotten that whenever someone tries to find any secrets from them, they end up dead. Haru didn't want to kill him. He didn't want to kill Makoto, but he knew it had to be done.

"You know the rules...I don't see why this one should be different," Haru said coldly. He walked out of the door and both Rei and Nagisa followed close behind him.

"...What are we going to do?" Nagisa asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to have to dispose Mr. Tachibana," Rei said.

"Oh...can I use my Tommy gun? Nagisa asked.

"You know that'll leave too much of a mess. I still don't know why you have that thing, a regular gun is more efficient, especially in this generation. That thing is suppose to be use for emergencies anyways," Rei said.

"Yeah, but it'll be more fun, besides, I barely get to use it, especially when Haru-chan won't let me use it one our rivals," Nagisa said.

"We discuss this Nagisa...I don't want a bloodshed...I just want them to leave my territory," Haru said.

"Right right...so...what are we going to do about this Makoto?" Nagisa asked.

"...I don't know...just...just do what we normally do...it shouldn't make a difference," Haru sighed. He felt sick in the stomach.

"You sure? You don't look like you want to do that...if anything...you kinda been feeling sorry towards the guy," Nagisa said.

"...Shut up and just do it...just....just make it fast," Haru said. The pain in his stomach was starting to become intolerable.

"H-hold it!" Hinata came barging into the room.

"...Is he awake?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...and he requested me to tell you to just let him go," Hinata said.

"Ludicrous! Asking the mob to let him go when he was trying to find out our secrets!" Rei said.

"He didn't even come close to finding anything out...look...he's a good kid...he actually...he actually cared about the other employees...he even helped one of my girls after she was sexually assaulted by one of the asshole customers of mine...he...doesn't deserve to die. He probably has a loving family that'll be really sad knowing that he's dead. Friends that'll miss him. I...me and Yamada are going to miss him. Please...please just let him go," Hinata begged.

"...You know the rules...we can't let anyone who knows anything about me go, I don't want to deal with the news," Haru said.

"Yeah, imagine. Nanase Haruka, secretly into guys, and possibly a huge pervert!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa," Haru glared at the shorter man.

"Eh he he he...j-just kidding...but we still can't let that happen," Nagisa said.

"Fine...but...why don't you just keep him then?" Hinata suggested.

"...What do you mean?"

"Well...if you keep him in the mob...whether he becomes part of it or becomes a bit of a play thing for you...then...he doesn't have to die, but he won't be able to leave without your permission," Hinata said.

"T-that is really ludicrous! We can't just keep someone like him here! He'll just get in the way! And he might try to escape, I'll remind you that it's only me and Nagisa working under Haru right now," Rei said.

"I know that, but...if he causes trouble...then shoot him...but I'll have you know...I taught him to be well-behaved around people...especially someone like you Haru," Hinata said.

"...Alright...I keep him alive...but I want you and your group to make sure that you watch him and make sure he doesn't try to escape, and don't forget to tell the other group about this and tell them the same thing I told you," Haru said.

"Right, we'll do...and Haru," Hinata said.

"Yeah?"

"...Be gentle...he's a pure soul after all," Hinata said.

Haru already knew that. "Nagisa, bring our new member in here," Haru said.

"Will do!" Nagisa smiled. Both he and Hinata walked towards the area that Makoto was in.

* * *

Makoto continued to wait for Hinata to come back. He really wished he could have asked Hinata to untie him, but of course he knew she couldn't do that. Finally, Hinata came into the room with a small smile on her face.

"D-did you...did you convince him to let me go?" Makoto asked.

Hinata's smiled fell. "...Not exactly."

"What do you-" suddenly, the short man he saw at the club came into the room.

"Hello Mako-chan! I'm Nagisa, and we'll make sure to take good care of you!" Nagisa smiled.

"T-take care of me...what does he mean?" Makoto asked.

"...Well...you're not going to die...but...you might have to stay with Nanase for...the rest of your life," Hinata said

"W-what!?" Makoto shrieked.

"Don't worry, Haru's a nice guy...as long as you don't get on his bad side," Nagisa said.

"H-Hinata, please tell me you're kidding. Please tell me this is one of your rare jokes," Makoto begged.

"...Good luck Makoto...and hope to see you around," Hinata said. She kissed Makoto on the forehead and left, leaving only Nagisa and Makoto in the room.

"...She isn't kidding is she?" Makoto said.

"Nope, sorry," Nagisa said.

Makoto wanted to cry.

Nagisa untied Makoto and lead him towards Haru's office. It was pretty spacious, yet it was still a bit messy. There were a bunch of papers on the ground and a few boxes of pizza were stacked up at the corner, along with a few cans of mackerel.

"Sorry for the mess, I kept telling Nagisa to clean after himself, but it seems he keeps forgetting," Haru said. That was when Makoto finally notice he was sitting at the desk.

"U-um...I-I don't mind that much, I'm not much of a neat freak myself," Makoto said.

"Right. Well...I'm sorry for all of this...you should actually consider yourself lucky though, if Hinata didn't convince me to let you stay with me, then you'd be dead," Haru said.

Makoto shook in fear. Even though he didn't want to stay with the mob, he'd rather do that than sleeping with the fishes.

"So...how is this going to work?" Makoto asked.

"Well...you can't leave, unless you're accompanied by either Rei, Nagisa, or me. You'll be living here with me. You will have to be blindfolded once we leave the hideout since I don't want you to remember where we are or how to get here, and you are to stick by my side and do as I say," Haru said.

"Y-yes," Makoto said.

"Good, glad we have an understanding," Haru said, "Nagisa, Rei, take him to my room and call the other guys to help you move his things here, oh and get the tailor to get him some new clothes," Haru said.

"On it," Nagisa said.

"This way if you please," Rei said.

Makoto followed the two and glanced back to see that Haru was still looking at him, or more likely, he was staring at his ass. Makoto blushed and quickly followed the two.

"Well...that went pretty well," Nagisa said.

"I'll admit...I've never seen Haruka this...happy," Rei said.

"H-Happy?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, Haru has a weird way of showing his happiness, but this happens to be one of the ways! He was looking at you like a love struck dolphin! He totally has a crush on you," Nagisa said.

Makoto blushed. Did Nanase Haruka, the mob boss, like him? Even though the thought of a mob boss liking you is a dangerous thought, Makoto actually felt flattered. Makoto would have stopped walking right there and then just so he could slap himself, but he knew he should keep these two waiting.

"Here we are! This is Haru's room, fancy isn't it?" Nagisa grinned.

"It's...pretty big," Makoto said when he looked around. The walls were a light and calming blue, most of the furniture were very traditional, yet still modern, the floors were made of marble, and the king size bed was enormous.

"Hope you'll like it here, oh and I hope you'll get use to sharing a bed with Haru," Nagisa said.

"Sharing...what do you mean?" Makoto squeaked.

"Well duh, you'll be staying with Haru for awhile, and since getting your bed here is such a pain, you'll just be sharing a bed with Haru. Don't worry, it's very comfortable, and usually Haru doesn't like doing any sexy stuff on his bed, he usually does it in the bathtub," Nagisa smirked.

"N-Nagisa, you know very well that Haruka does no such things!" Rei blushed.

"You're no fun," Nagisa pouted.

"Right, well Makoto-san, I do hope you enjoy your stay here since...you know...ahem...we will now go to your home and pick up your personal belongings, so if you don't mind, but could you tell us your address," Rei said.

"R-right..." Makoto told the two his address. Soon after, the two left Makoto and Makoto stared at the door and slumped on the bed. "W-what the hell...how the heck did I get into this mess!? Okay Makoto...you need to calm down...all you have to do is fine a way out of here," Makoto said to himself. He saw that there was a fire escape ladder at the window. He quickly opened the window and climbed down. He carefully looked around to make sure there weren't any cameras. Once the close was clear, he continued climbing down until he was safely on the ground.

"Alright, now I just need to find the nearest police station or at least a phone booth and call Gorou," Makoto said as he started running. Suddenly, he accidentally bump into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry," Makoto said.

"Hold it boss...it looks like he came straight from H-Haru's place," a man with grey hair said.

"Woah...you don't think he works for Haru do you?" A man with orange-red hair asked.

"He doesn't look like he works for him...especially when I can see him wearing a stripper costume underneath his clothes there," a man taller than Makoto said.

"...Who the fuck are you?" the red hair man with shark teeth asked.

Makoto realized who these people were. They were another infamous gang that live in Samezuka. They were the Matsuoka Rin gang, and right in front of Makoto was Matsuoka Rin himself.

"P-please...I-I don't work for N-Nanase," Makoto stuttered.

"Bullshit, then what are you doing coming from Nanase? You don't look like you're part of a gang and asking for some business with Haru, so who the fuck are you?"

"I am...I...I'm" Makoto knew he couldn't say journalist, they were the number one type of people that get killed by the mob.

"Well?" Rin was getting impatient.

"I-I'm...I'm-"

"He's my boyfriend," a voice suddenly said. Makoto turned around and saw Haru standing behind him. "Tried to escape huh?" Haru whispered into Makoto's ear. Makoto shuttered.

"Hey Haru, long time no see," Rin smirked.

"Not long enough apparently. What do you want, we agreed we stay on our turfs and never go towards the others unless it's for business reasons," Haru said.

"Yeah well, I'm here to take your turf and take over Iwatobi," Rin said.

"You know you can't do that, especially since your sister's life is on the line," Haru said.

"Listen here Nanase, if you dare touch a hair on Gou's head, I'll-"

"Sousuke, I'll handle it. Look here Haru, I will come back to take over Iwatobi and overthrow you from your pedestal, so if you know what's best for you, I watch your back, or else your cute boyfriend here will be going to heaven soon," Rin said.

"Touch him and you'll regret it," Haru said.

"Hmph. Sousuke, Nitori, Momo, we're leaving. See you around Haru, and I watch your back boyfriend, I wouldn't trust a snake like him," Rin said. He and his gang left and Makoto was no longer in danger. Sort of.

"Makoto," Haru said sternly. He couldn't believe Makoto tried to run away.

"I-I'm sorry Haru! I'm so sorry! I-I...I didn't mean to run away...I was just...I...I-" Haru shut Makoto up and kissed him squarely on the lips. Makoto's eyes would have bulged out at that moment. Makoto slowly melted into the kiss and enjoyed the sensation of Haru's lips. They were surprisingly warm, but a bit chapped. All in all, it was amazing.

"Please...don't run away," Haru said in a low voice.

"...Okay," Makoto said. Haru held Makoto's hand and the two walked back inside.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Are you two okay?" Nagisa asked.

"Rin didn't do anything did he?" Rei asked.

"No, we're fine," Haru sighed.

"...I'm sorry...for causing everyone so much trouble," Makoto said.

"...It's alright...I'm just glad you're alright," Rei said.

"Yeah, you're technically one of us now, so don't be sad, we protect one of our own after all," Nagisa smiled.

Makoto looked at the two and felt warmth in his chest.

"Thank...you," Makoto said.

"Alright you two, it's been a long day, I think it's time that the both of you go home," Haru said.

"You sure? What if Rin and his gang come and try to kill you in your sleep?" Nagisa asked.

"Don't worry, the security alarm will be turned on and alarm me if someone entered the house without their pass...or try to escape," Haru said the last part towards Makoto. Makoto started sweating nervously.

"Alright Haruka, whatever you say. Goodnight to the both of you," Rei said.

"Nighty night! See you tomorrow!" Nagisa grinned.

"Um...b-bye," Makoto hesitated.

The two soon left and both Makoto and Haru were on their own.

"Let's go," Haru said.

"...Right," Makoto said. Haru grabbed his hand once again and guided him towards him room. Makoto was nervous. He was also confused. Why did Haru kiss him? Why did Haru allow him to live? Why did Haru even want him around? Makoto couldn't wrap his brain around it.

"...Quit overthinking things," Haru suddenly said.

"H-huh?"

"Look here...I maybe a mob boss, I may even kill a lot of people, but I'm still human...at least...I am now since I've met you," Haru said.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" Makoto blushed.

"...I like you...I honestly really do. I've never like anyone before...but when I first saw you on that stage...all I wanted was for you to look at only me, and no one else. I don't care if you don't trust me...I don't care if you fear me even. All I care about is that you stay by my side. I take care of things that I actually care about, and that involves you," Haru said.

"...N-Nanse-san..."

"Haru. Call me Haru," Haru said.

"...Haru..."

"Makoto. As long as you're here with me, you belong to me and me alone. So, don't ever leave my side, and don't ever look at anyone else with those green eyes of yours," Haru said.

"...A-alright...Haru," Makoto blushed.

"...Good...now get on the bed," Haru ordered.

"E-eh!?"

"Relax, I'm sure Nagisa told you already, but I don't really like doing that kind of stuff on my bed, unless it's in a pool or bathtub," Haru said.

"R-right..."

"But don't worry, we'll be doing it soon, just as soon as Rei and Nagisa finish installing that indoor pool," Haru smirked.

Makoto started blushing madly again. He laid down on the bed and Haru soon followed afterwards. The closeness was making Makoto's stomach do a flip. He never thought he would be sleeping next to the mob boss of Iwatobi, yet, for some reason, he didn't really dislike it.

"...Goodnight Makoto," Haru said.

"...G-goodnight...Haru," Makoto said. Saying his name was foreign to Makoto, but it was nice.

"...Remember...you belong to me now," Haru said. He started to close his eyes.

"...Right...I belong to you," Makoto blushed. He closed his eyes soon after and the two went to sleep. Makoto didn't know how he got into this situation, but he guessed he'll have to adjust to it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! finished. Don't worry, this is part of a series, so there will be more mob au stories about these guys in the future. The reason why I'm not making them into the story is because I feel that the timeline between each story isn't really connected, so it's better to just make it into a series. I will warn you that in future mob au stories there will be more sexual stuff and more lewd Haru in the future, so look forward to that ;3
> 
> So hope you enjoy this, and I hope you look forward into seeing future mob stories!


End file.
